Smaug's Chance To Live
by Alucard354565
Summary: A young girl may be Smaug's last chance to be at peace with every species that he has killed. The girl, however, does not know that she can do this. She does know that she has a choice: Help a dragon that killed Thorin's people or Kill this dragon and claim its power. Will she kill him? Or will she protect him? At the same time, she falls for a certain elf. Tauriel x OC pairing.
1. The Dragonborns

**A/N: Um...I own nothing except my OCs and this is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. Should I continue with this? Takes place during the Hobbit.**

* * *

They called it the city where many were in peace. A species that many thought to not exist lived there. They were called the Dragonborn. They had the abilities of dragons and sometimes even the looks. A rare Dragonborn is one that is born with the eyes of a dragon as well as being born a mage or wizard and has the attitude of a black dragon (basically really distant and argumentative). However, the Dragonborns aren't exactly perfect. Their king, Julius the Third, grew hungry for power along with his dragon, Scarlet, and he waged a war against all of Middle Earth. To this day, if a human, hobbit, elf, or dwarf sees a Dragonborn, they will kill them on sight or run away in fear. However, Julius's son, Emond, ended the Dragonborn line by hiring humans and elves to assassinate every last one of them. On the day of the slaughter, a baby was born. A rare Dragonborn whom was also a young girl.

She was given to a calm and happy human couple who raised her as their own, taught her magic, taught her about the different races and even their languages, and tried to get rid of the attitude like any normal little girl would have. On her 5th birthday, she was given a name and she came to be known as Rhea. She loved the name but did not know why she looked different from other humans that lived around her. She questioned her 'parents' about this and they told her they would tell her in due time but that next day, they were both killed in their home while Rhea was out playing with a few of her friends. Rhea went home that day and broke down crying. This made her grow even more distant. She packed up stuff from her room and left the town she lived in. She ventured through dangerous terrains and grew scared of each one.

Then came the day where Gandalf found her.

He provided her with food and shelter and ever since he has raised her into the woman she is today. She had expected to stay in the simple home that they lived in near the ocean but Gandalf had other plans, well plans that involved 13 dwarves, himself, Rhea, and one more person that he had not decided on yet. Rhea, being her usual curious and distant self, asked if the other would be a human. She didn't hate humans but hated 'certain' humans. Gandalf said no and Rhea wondered why he had also said they would need the person to be a burglar.

The next day, Rhea and Gandalf got ready for Thorin and Company. Rhea had put on clothes that would resemble that of an archer, a cloak that had a large hood to cover her eyes, and with Gandalf's understanding, made sure that her wolf remained calm within her (she did not want the dwarves to see her eyes nor did she want them to learn of her shapeshifting ability). They met up with Thorin, get on some horses and ponies, ponies for the dwarves and two horses for Rhea and Gandalf, and follow Gandalf as he leads them to meet their new companion:

Bilbo Baggins

* * *

"How much longer until we're there?" Rhea asks Gandalf as she catches up to him.

"Just past this hill." He replies.

They had left Thorin and his company quite some time ago so that the mysterious person would only see Gandalf and Rhea. As they approach the house, Gandalf tells Rhea to wait out of view. Rhea waits for a couple minutes and decides to peek out of her hiding place and sees the small man close the door on Gandalf. Rhea chuckles as Gandalf draws a symbol on the person's door so that Thorin and Company could find it.

Gandalf comes back to Rhea and says

"I want you to watch over Bilbo. And make sure that everyone finds the right house."

"Where are you going?" Rhea asks as Gandalf takes the two horses with him.

"To tell Thorin and Company that they can start moving." Gandalf replies.

Rhea sighs and makes sure that no one was watching and turns into her wolf form; a huge black feral looking wolf with piercing gold eyes. She scouts the area until nightfall when everyone starts to show up. Rhea watches from behind the trees near the house and mentally counts everyone in her head. All dwarves, including Gandalf, were there except for Thorin. Rhea returns into her normal form and enter's the hobbit's house. She and Bilbo are introduced some time later and a pair of large three knocks were heard as everyone gathers around a table just as Bilbo opens the door and in walks:

Thorin Oakenshield

**Sorry it is short! But please review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N: I only own my OC. Takes place during the Hobbit. Tauriel x OC**

* * *

Thorin walks in and starts talking about getting lost twice trying to find Bilbo's house and that if it had not been for the mark on the door.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo says.

"There is a mark. I-I put it there myself." Gandalf says, closing the door.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf says as Rhea enters the room.

"So...This is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asks, circling around Bilbo.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo says.

"Axe or Sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asks.

"Well, other than conquers. If you must know, I don't see why that's relevant." Bilbo says.

"Thought as much. You don't look like a fighter." Thorin says and the other dwarves laugh.

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's just hiding it as to fool you." Rhea says, smirking at the way Bilbo looked at her.

"Rhea, Would you mind checking if anyone followed Thorin?" Gandalf asks.

"Fine" Rhea says, sighing and walking out of Bilbo's house.

Rhea takes the form of her wolf, again, and scouts Bree. By the time she was finished, it was already morning and Thorin and Company were getting ready to leave. Rhea follows in her wolf form since Gandalf took the only horse. The last one was for Bilbo whom they left behind. Rhea sniffs the air and she only got trees and other animal scents. The ponies and horse did not mind the big black wolf following them but the dwarves did. They wanted to know what the big black thing was but Gandalf said it was nothing as to keep Rhea's secret.

Bilbo came running after them and Rhea listened.

"Wait!" He yells as he catches up.

As he gives the rather large paper to Balin and he tells him that he signed it, they welcomed him into the company and gave him the other horse. Rhea runs ahead of them as she smells a strange scent. She jumps from cliff to cliff when she reaches a mountain side and lands just as she spots Thorin. She growls as she keeps to the shadows. The scent was far but she could tell that they were getting closer to it. They approach a forest and enter. Rhea watches from their right side with her eyes glowing in the darkness of the forest.

Rhea runs while enjoying the wind blowing into her fur and feeling the dirt kick up under her paws. She reaches an opening where the forest ends and waits for the ponies and horses to pass before she could go further. By nightfall, they spent the night near a cliff and Rhea lies above them. She smells the scent again and identifies it as an Orc's scent. Her chest rumbles as she hears an Orc's cry. She listens as Balin tells the story of when they went to reclaim the dwarf kingdom of Moria after the dragon had claimed the Lonely Mountain.

After the story, everyone went to bed and Rhea smelt the scent had gotten closer. She looks to the other cliff near them and spots a spear. She growls loud enough for the Orc to hear her as well as its Warg. She was satisfied when she heard the Warg whimper and run away. She fell asleep soon after.

* * *

In the morning, everyone packs the bedrolls after eating breakfast and heads out to continue the journey.

Rhea's expression was that of annoyance as she is soaked from the rain. She walks very slowly as the others did in the mud. She hears Gandalf talking about Radagast and her tail wags. She met Radagast one day when she was in her wolf form for the second time and he treated like he would to any other animal. Rhea smiles at the memory and keeps walking.

The rain had stopped and they stopped near an abandoned house that was wrecked. Rhea changes back into her human form and joins the others.

"Where have you been?!" Thorin asks.

"Why would you care?" Rhea replies.

Thorin grits his teeth and Gandalf leaves.

Rhea was confused.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Rivendell

**A/N: I only own my OC. Takes place during the Hobbit. Tauriel x OC**

* * *

Rhea was still confused after Thorin had told her that he and Gandalf fought about the elves close by and whether or not they should seek their help. Night had come by fast and Bilbo had made dinner for everyone and then went to give Kili and Fili their dinner. Rhea sniffs the air and a stinky troll scent comes to her and nearly made her gag. It came from where Bilbo went. Rhea left the camp to scout around. her nose led her to a cave where the scent was the strongest. She heard yells and ran towards them where the dwarves were fighting three trolls. Two captured Bilbo and made the dwarves surrender.

Rhea waits till near morning to strike as a wolf. She appears in the clearing as the dwarves were about to be roasted and the trolls back away from the fire at the sight of the large black wolf. The wolf bares its teeth along with dripping saliva to look more rabid. Bilbo, who had stood up before Rhea had come in, saw Gandalf running to the ridge above the trolls. Rhea lets out a roar as Gandalf breaks the ridge and the sun appears which turns the trolls to stone very slowly. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and Gandalf releases everyone.

"And where did you go to?" Thorin asks Gandalf.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asks.

"Looking behind." Gandalf replies.

"What's with the wolf?" Thorin asks gesturing to Rhea's wolf form.

"That, my friend, is Rhea." Gandalf says as Rhea returns to normal.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Everyone asks.

"Would you have excepted me? A shapeshifter among dwarves?" Rhea says.

"You have a point but still we can use you." Thorin says.

"These are mountain trolls." Gandalf says, changing the subject.

"Which means their must be a cave nearby if they were to travel all the way down here but why?" Thorin says.

"Mountain Trolls haven't come down from their mountains since a darkness was in the lands." Gandalf says.

"Rhea, can you follow the trolls' scent..." Thorin begins to say but Rhea led them to the cave anyways.

Rhea waited outside with Bilbo as they looted the cave. Inside, Gandalf and Thorin found two elvish swords that they kept and one more that Gandalf gave to Bilbo. Rhea was the only one left without a weapon and Gandalf gave her the other sword he had found that he held with his robe.

"Why are you holding a cloth over it?" Rhea asks as Gandalf speaks to her privately.

"Thorin nor I could touch it without our hands burning but I managed to get it out of there with my robe around it. I believe that you can touch it without your hands burning." Gandalf hands her the sword with the scabbard covering the blade.

Rhea grips the handle and felt the heat that Gandalf was speaking about. The heat felt like a warm fire that you sat around to warm yourself in winter. She pulls out the blade as a loud ringing was heard by everyone. The blade was made of Dragon blood that becomes solid when melted into steel, the tip of the blade was sharp like it had just been sharpened at a forge, the guard had the necks of two dragons which one looked left and the other right, the grip was made out of steel covered by leather for better handling, the pommel bore the sign of a dragon's head that bared its teeth at Rhea, and finally at the lower end of the blade was writing in a language that was said to not exist:

Dragon

"What do you think it says?" Rhea asks.

"It looks to be in the form of dragon. That language has long been forgotten by many but not the oldest in Middle-Earth. Lord Elrond may know what it says." Gandalf says.

"This blade...it has so much power. I can feel the cries of many elves and humans as well as Orcs and their Wargs as they died by this blade. Who do you think owned it?" Rhea asks.

"I think I have an idea of who. King Julius the Third. The king that grew hungry for power and whose mind was tainted by that of his own dragon." Gandalf says.

"Didn't his son Emond try to wipe out my people?" Rhea asks.

"He nearly did. A few survived and still live till this day. Including you." Gandalf says, walking back to the group.

Rhea looks at the scabbard and the color was pitch black. She puts it to her waist, grabs the belt, and buckles it around her waist. She sheathes the sword and walks back when everyone yells that someone was coming. Rhea sniffs the air to find the familiar scent of Radagast and quickly runs to meet him as did the others with their swords and axes drawn. Rabbits, followed by a sled that Radagast was on, stop in front of them. He and Gandalf speak alone and Ori yells that Wargs are close by.

Radagast says that he'll lead them away and after a little argument, he led the Orcs away from the company as they travel through a large opening that was big enough for a large battle to happen. They travel from rock to rock, following Gandalf to wherever he was leading them, and as they approach their last rock, a Warg and its Orc stood above them. Kili fire's an arrow which surprises the Warg, giving them time to kill the beast. When the squealing stops, the rest of the Orc pack saw them and charges after. After trying to go many ways, they get cornered and Gandalf disappears. Rhea pulls out her sword and the Wargs whimper and back away a little just as Gandalf called for them. Everyone jumps through a hole between two rocks. Once down there, a horn was heard and fighting continued. An Orc falls through the hole with an arrow in its neck.

"Elves" Thorin says, pulling the arrow out.

They follow a path into a great fall that had a river at the end of it and in front of them was none other than Rivendell. Thorin accuses Gandalf of this being his plan all along. Gandalf leads them to the front gates and enters where they are greeted by an elf. Gandalf asks in elvish where Lord Elrond was. The elf answers saying that his Lord was not there.

"Where is he?" Gandalf asked.

That same horn sounds as Lord Elrond and his men return and surround the dwarves. Gandalf and Rhea stood by the elf just as the warriors stood still. Lord Elrond gets off his horse.

"Gandalf, my friend. What brings you here?" Elrond asks.

"We seek out your help, my friend." Gandalf asks.

"And who is this? A young wizard, perhaps?" Elrond asks, looking to Rhea.

"She is a wizard but not human. She is one of 15 left of her kind." Gandalf says.

"So, this is the young Dragonborn." Elrond says.

"Yes" Rhea answers.

"What's a Dragonborn?" Bilbo asks.

"A race of highly powered beings who have the skills of dragons and can speak to dragons." Thorin says.

"And there are some who can have the eyes of dragon, the soul of a dragon, and are born as wizards. They are Rare Dragonborns. They can also establish a connection to a dragon so that they can use the beast to their own liking." Elrond says, turning to the dwarves and speaking in elvish.

"Are you threatening us?!" One of them asks.

"Fools, he is offering you food." Gandalf says.

Whispers were exchanged amongst the dwarves and they accepted the invitation.

Rhea sat near Gandalf as Elrond tells them the names of the two elvish blades.

"We have one more blade that we would like you to examine but you might need to cover your hands with cloths." Gandalf says, taking Rhea's sword by its scabbard which was cold to the touch.

Elrond takes the sword after wrapping his hands with cloths and grips the handle which nearly burns the cloth but did not and he unsheathed it as a loud screech was heard this time. Elrond inspects the blade and found the writing in the blade.

"The writing is that of Dragon which has long been forgotten even by its own people." Elrond says.

"Can you read it?" Rhea asks.

"Dovahyol. In the common tongue it would say, Dragon's Fire. This is a dangerous blade but when used by a good natured person, it can be used for good. A fine blade it will be in battle." Elrond says, sheathing the blade and giving it back to Rhea.

By night, everyone had settled down but Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin spoke with Elrond. Rhea went to sleep just as a voice that was very deep called to her.

**_"So, the King returns or shall I say princess."_**The voice says.

**_"Who're you and what do you mean?"_**Rhea asks the voice within her head.

**_"Please, those questions are simple to answer. I am Smaug. The dragon within the Lonely Mountain from which you and those dwarves pursue. I'm simply stating that the fool who calls himself the rightful ruler of this mountain has returned."_ **Smaug says.

_**"How're you talking to me?"**_Rhea asks.

_**"You are in a state of which you let your mind be unblocked. I have a...hmm...choice for you."** _Smaug says.

_**"What choice?"**_She asks.

_**"When you reach this mountain, I will not kill you if you chose to make a bond with me."** _Smaug says.

_**"What will happen if I do?"** _Rhea asks.

_**"We will be one and will be able to defeat the darkness to come. I will leave you to decide."**_Smaug says.

_**"Wait!"**_Rhea yells but Smaug was gone.

Rhea awoke with a sweat and notices that the dwarves had left. She follows Gandalf's scent to the meeting between the four wizards.

"Rhea? What seems to be wrong?" Gandalf asks.

"The dwarves left but that's not our only problem." Rhea says out of breath.

"Sit." Elrond says.

Rhea sits.

"What is this other problem you speak of?" Elrond asks.

"It's about Smaug. He...spoke to me while I slept. He offered me a choice." Rhea says.

"What choice?" Gandalf asks.

"He will not kill us if I make a bond with him and defeat the darkness to come. That was all he said." Rhea says.

"Do not worry, young Dragonborn, you will be safe here." Elrond says, about to leave.

"No!" Rhea says, standing up.

"Why not?" Elrond asks.

"I will not hide from something as simple as a fire-breathing beast that thinks of only the treasure he covers himself with. I want to help Thorin reclaim his home." Rhea says.

"The girl has a point. She does not need to hide but to fight the dragon." Saruman says.

"You wish to fight this dragon when you have not yet reached the age of maturity?" Galadriel asks.

"What do you mean?" Rhea asks.

"Dragonborns can only kill dragons when they have matured or at least be able to speak with them." Galadriel replies.

"How do I speak with dragons?" Rhea asks.

"Elrond shall teach you and when you are ready, you will return to this quest." Gandalf says.

And so, began Rhea's training.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
